The present invention relates to an exercise device and, more particularly, to an adjustable bench-step for use in aerobic exercise, step training or benching.
Over the past decade, millions of people have participated in high-impact aerobic training. However, continued participation in high-impact aerobic training can cause extensive damage to the hip, knee and ankle joints as well as other portions of the human body. The recent advent of step benching or "benching" has become a viable, low-impact alternative to high-impact aerobics.
The art of benching includes elements from aerobic exercise, stair-climbing and running. The participant must coordinate his hands and feet to the beat of accompanying music as he steps up and down from the bench-step. The practice of benching permits the participant to obtain a level of fitness equivalent to that obtained through high-impact aerobics, without incurring excessive wear and tear on the participant's body.
The practice of benching, of course, requires a bench-step device. The original bench-step consisted of milk crates. However, these early step devices lacked vertical height adjustability. The elevation of the bench-step determines the degree of difficulty of the step aerobics. Thus, the higher the vertical elevation of the step, the more strenuous the exercise. Additionally, the prior art devices that had an adjustable vertical height could only be utilized along one axis and were not easily transportable.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,283 to Garret, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,593 to Wilkinson, disclose adjustable height step-climbing exercising equipment. However, each device limits the participant to step or climb onto the device along only one axis. Furthermore, neither device includes a storage area, and only the Wilkinson patent is transportable. Another example of a known device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,218 to Wilkinson, which discloses a resilient-type exerciser for simulating climbing. But the '218 patent discloses a device which only permits the user to climb onto the machine along one axis. Further, the invention teaches that the user attach a restraining mechanism to his ankles. Also, that device utilizes pins or rods, inserted through holes in the support frame to control the vertical height of the stepping platform. Nor is the Wilkinson device easily transportable. U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,020 to Saftrom, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,413 to Hoaglund, disclose adjustable tables. However, neither table would be sufficiently stable to be used during the practice of benching. Also, neither table is easily transportable, nor does either contain a storage compartment. Finally, no known prior art device discloses a device for raising the vertical height of the step in a fashion similar to this invention.